


The Cloak

by wingsofthenight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02, din is a little touch starved but it's not a major part, for mandomera week on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Omera had hoped that the Mandalorian would come back one day.She was glad to see him when he did, but her heart broke when she saw him.His ship was gone, his child given to those that could care for and train him in ways he never could, his helmet hanging loosely by his side, and a lost look in his eyes, like he had just lost everything and has no idea what to do now.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Mandomera Week 2021





	The Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> I did not originally plan to write this considering how many reunion scenes there are in this fandom, but then I just got this image in my head that would not leave, so here you guys get some soft content!

Omera had hoped that the Mandalorian would come back one day.

She was glad to see him when he did, but her heart broke when she saw him.

His ship was gone, his child given to those that could care for and train him in ways he never could, his helmet hanging loosely by his side, and a lost look in his eyes, like he had just lost everything and has no idea what to do now.

He reminded her of herself when she first came to Sorgan, heavily pregnant, with all of her friends and family gone in one single, horrific moment, one that had never been thought of as possible.

The good news was that much of the village was out hunting when he arrived, so he was not completely overwhelmed. Autumn had come and stocking up for the winter was their priority now, after all.

Eventually Omera managed to lead Din- he had given his name the first time someone called him Mando- away from the small crowd. The way he clutched onto her hand, as if he knew she was safe and could trust her… that was more than she had ever hoped for.

She led him to her own house, siting him in a chair before rummaging through one of her chests. It did not take long before she found what she was looking for, and she held it out to him with a triumphant smile. “Here, try this on!”

Din looked down at the fabric she handed him, confusion clear on his face. “A cloak?”

Omera nodded. “Yes. The days and nights are growing cold. I do not know where you have been or what temperatures you are used to, but extra warmth is never an ill thing. There is also the fact that cloaks have the advantage of hoods.”

She had noticed that Din had not met anyone’s eyes in the time that he had been here, always looking slightly away from them.

Which made it all the more shocking when he did just that to her, his brown eyes filled with shock and then gratitude as he stood, slowly draping the cloak around him.

Omera stepped forward once he did. “Do you mind?” she asked, gesturing to the cloak.

Once he shook his head she started smoothing it over his shoulders, almost drawing back at the way he flinched, but continuing on when he shook his head, face begging her not to stop.

She was satisfied soon enough, stepping slightly back and nodding. “Slightly too tight at the shoulders, but it will do until I make you another one.”

“You do not have-“

“Din. I _want_ to.”

They stared at each other for awhile longer before Din broke out into a beautiful smile and squeezed her hand once again.

Omera smiled and squeezed his hand back. “I do not know all that happened since you left, but I do hope that you will be happy here in Sorgan for as long as you are here, just as I have been.”

“I can’t think of anywhere else I would rather be.”


End file.
